


Puddle Jumping

by galaxysoup



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-12
Updated: 2003-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup
Summary: You’re only young once, but you can be immature forever.
Kudos: 11





	Puddle Jumping

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted to [The Comfort Zone](http://www.sg1hc.com/main.shtml) fanfic archive.)
> 
> For Jo, who asked for something happy. ;-)

Teal'c lit the last of his candles and settled himself gracefully on the ground, legs crossed, eyes closed. He was just easing into his kel'no'reem when a knock at the door interrupted him. 

"Teal'c?" Sam stuck her head tentatively around the door. "Oh! Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" 

"I was preparing for kel'no'reem. What is it you require?" 

A small smile flitted across Sam's face, making her look decidedly impish. "It's raining." 

Teal'c's eyebrows rose. "I will come immediately." 

They met Daniel in the hall outside his office, his arms laden with books, papers, and a coffee cup. He looked tired. "Hey, guys. What's up?" 

Teal'c allowed himself a small smile of anticipation. "It is raining." 

Daniel brightened immediately. "All RIGHT!" He deposited his books on a convenient chair, swallowed the last of his coffee in one gulp, and hurried after them. 

"Is Jack coming?" he asked, catching up with them at the elevators. 

"I haven't seen him at all today - I think he's in a meeting with the General," Sam responded as they entered the elevator. "Do you think he'd come?" 

Daniel raised one incredulous eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? Jack's like a big four year old when it come to rain. He even makes mud pies." 

Sam laughed. "Mud pies? No way! You're making that up!" 

Daniel crossed his heart and held up his hand. "Scout's honor. I swear to God I've seen him do it." 

Sam shook her head, still laughing. "We'll invite him next time, then." 

They exited the elevator at the top and signed out, standing for a moment at the end of the tunnel looking out at the rain-soaked parking lot. Daniel squinted up at the leaden sky and thoughtfully put his glasses in his breast pocket. 

"Teal'c," Sam said grandly. "Prepare yourself for one of Earth's greatest traditions... puddle jumping!" She and Daniel grinned delightedly at each other and ran out into the rain, towing Teal'c behind them. 

Teal'c smiled, amused, as they dragged him to a large puddle a few feet from the entrance, positioned themselves solemnly on either side, and JUMPED. 

Rainwater splashed in all directions, soaking everyone. Giggling madly, Sam and Daniel high-fived and headed for another puddle, still dragging Teal'c. 

They pulled to a halt. Daniel grinned up at him. "Wanna try?" 

Teal'c eyed the puddle, took one step back, and jumped. 

The effect was something like a firecracker going off in a bowl of pudding. Water shot into the air, mud splattered, and Teal'c looked at the delighted faces of his muddy companions and decided he liked puddle jumping very much. 

Within five minutes, all three were soaked to the skin, absolutely filthy, and laughing like maniacs. Daniel stopped suddenly and tilted his head back, letting the rain soak his face. He spread his arms out to his sides, revelling in the feeling. 

Suddenly, there was an earsplitting bellow directly behind him, and Teal'c came down hard. Daniel yelped in surprise as cold muddy water slapped at his back, and turned to glare mock furiously at Teal'c. "Oh ho, so that's the way it's going to be, huh? Run for your life, Teal'c - I'm going to get you for that!" 

"You must catch me first, Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c called over his shoulder, already running. 

Daniel chased him across the parking lot, hindered by the fact that he had to stop every so often to jump in another puddle. Finally, Teal'c took refuge behind Sam. 

"Major Carter, I believe Daniel Jackson wishes to harm me. Do not reveal my location to him!" 

Sam took one look at Daniel's quickly approaching form and booked. "No thanks, I choose life!" 

Teal'c watched Daniel get nearer, and stepped neatly to one side at the last possible moment. Daniel tripped and went sprawling, landing with a noisy splash. 

Daniel rolled over, still laughing... and found himself staring up the newly mud-splattered pant legs of General Hammond. 

For a moment there was absolute silence as General Hammond stared down at his head civilian advisor and Sam stood surreptitiously behind Teal'c. 

"Doctor Jackson," General Hammond said finally, giving a courteous nod of his head. "You should know that Colonel O'Neill is on his way up. If you don't want to be stuck doing his paperwork for the next year, you might want to leave before he finds out you've gone puddle jumping without him." He smiled blandly at their astonished looks, and proceeded on to his car. 

Daniel sat up, staring after the General. "Um," he said intelligently. 

Sam's head poked out from behind Teal'c's elbow. "I think I'm very glad General Hammond has grandchildren," she said dryly. 

Daniel scrambled to his feet. "I think we should get out of here before Jack shows up." 

"Indeed." 

They sprinted for the check-in and the elevators, watching nervously as the indicator light on the one furthest away rose steadily. There was a ding as the doors opened... and revealed an empty elevator. 

There was a collective exhalation of relief, and they dodged quickly into the elevator before Jack could show up. Sam hit the button for the locker rooms and leaned against the back wall, panting. She glanced over at Daniel, who was trying to hide a smile. 

"What?" 

Daniel's eyes sparkled. "I was just thinking." 

"Of what, Daniel Jackson?" 

"Maybe next time we should invite General Hammond." 

**THE END**  
1 

4 


End file.
